RoWikicity:Cafenea
Categorie:Forumurien:Forum:The Pubnl:Forum:De kroeg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Populaţia Vreau să facem ca şi este în Lovia (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Wikination:Census). Vezi RoWikicity:Census. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 1 ianuarie 2008 14:38 (UTC) Propunerea mea: Cartiere This is for all neighborhoods (if there are Sate The population of a town can be calculated like this. If there are any neighborhoods, they are just added to the total population. Cities The total population of a city is the sum of the populations of all the neighborhoods. Lume nouă Asta spunea Vitalie pe Discuţie Utilizator:2050bugatti.. şi acum mi-am adus aminte de Utilizator:Ramesses '. . Unde s-a dispărut el.. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:12 (UTC) :Am adăugat în listă ID-ul pe care-l are în profil... --VitalieMesaje 2 ianuarie 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::Ok.. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:28 (UTC) (P.S. Ca să vedeţi că, Adlibita este acum mai activ decât Libertas! [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:28 (UTC) Talent muzical? Avem nevoie de un imn naţional. Cine? Andrei, tu ştii să cânţi la vioară, nu? Şi cine are inspiraţie pentru un text? [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:22 (UTC) :Oi fi cântând eu la vioară, dar e greu de facut un imn. Şi nici inspiraţie nu am... :( --Mocu 6 ianuarie 2008 16:50 (UTC) Am EU talent. Dacă vreţi, aş compune eu unul dar nu vreau să îl chinui pe Mocu... -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 ianuarie 2008 15:04 (UTC) :Nu ştiu dacă Andrei are chef/timp Alexandru dp. 7 ianuarie 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::Sau Utilizator:Martijn, care cântă la.. nu mai ştiu exact ce dar tot aşa ceva. Sau să avem măcar un text.. Alexandru dp. 7 ianuarie 2008 15:24 (UTC) Wiki-Naţiunile UNITE Aesopos are o idee interesantă: dacă punem toate wiki-naţiunile pe un singur wiki. Ca un Europa, dar unită. Ţările vor deveni provincii şi ţara va fi a tuturor. Toate provinciile au voie să ţin limba şi cultura lor. Doar să gândiţi la ideea asta, este bună doar greu de realizat. Dar foarte interesantă.. ce credeţi voi? Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 14:01 (UTC) Harta Astă-seară/mâine/poimâine voi face o versiune mai frumoasă şi detaliată a hărţii Adlibitei. Mai aveţi idee? (pentru lacuri, munţi, păduri, etc?) Alexandru dp. 6 ianuarie 2008 16:44 (UTC) Prima (simplă) thumb|center|500px A doua (cu munţi, râuri, păduri) thumb|center|500px A treia (cu autostrăzile şi localităţile) thumb|center|500px A patra (făcută de Petru, hibridă adică munţi, râuri, păduri plus judeţe) Autostradă Vreau să construiesc o legătură de autostradă între A3 la Lunca-Vest şi A2 la Christianenburg-Sud. Sunteţi de acord şi pot începe lucrările? Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 13:58 (UTC) Monedă Hai, să încerc şi eu să fac un euro adlibitan. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 14:24 (UTC) :Foarte frumoase nu sunt.. dar bine.. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 15:20 (UTC) Imagine:Propunere Euro 1.png Imagine:Propunere Euro 3.png :Very nice, but maybe it's a pity the circle with the cross isn't central on the coin... 8 ianuarie 2008 15:49 (UTC) :Mwah, I don't really like these proposals.. , but I'm not an expert in making images. We can always make 'em look more beautiful. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 15:52 (UTC) :::Well, there not bad, but they could possibly even better. 8 ianuarie 2008 15:58 (UTC) ::::I know. But it's really hard with Paint Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 16:16 (UTC) Petru, Vitalie, Andrei, Marius??? Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 20:55 (UTC) :Nu... nu e bine... :( Monedele si bancnotele Euro au o fata comuna pentru toate statele membre ale zonei Euro, si doar una specifica fiecarei tari in parte. Deci doar o parte trebuie pastrata, cealalta trebuie sa fie ca in celelalte state care folosesc Euro. Vedeti si articolul . --Mocu :Nu îmi prea plac. Nuşh ce a păţit Mocu de scrie fără diacritice. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 8 ianuarie 2008 21:05 (UTC) @Mocu: sunt doar propuneri pentru "front side", the back side is the same as on the all euro coins. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 21:08 (UTC) Aha.. oricum, se poate si mai bine... --Mocu 8 ianuarie 2008 21:10 (UTC) :da.. sunt făcute cu Paint. Nu-s bun la imagini.. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 21:11 (UTC) Lovia right|200px Dear people of Adlibita, If anyone of you is a Lovian citizen, we have important news for you! :the Federal Elections have begun!' :Every citizen can vote on his favorite candidates for Member of the Congress and the winners of the Elections will become Prime Minister or Secretary. :This is the link: '''http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Federal_elections' Your King Dimitri I 8 ianuarie 2008 16:03 (UTC) Ministere Am vazut ca sunt niste ministere goale,la care nici nu s-au scris iar ca majoritatea oamenilor politici din Adlibita sunt aceasi 4 administratori. M-am gandit daca ati fi de acord sa imi cedati si mie un post de ministru din cele ,desigur, care nu sunt importante si care nu sunt ocupate :). Astept raspunsul vostru. --Marius.deaconu 9 ianuarie 2008 13:55 (UTC) :I've to disappoint you because they're all occupied: vezi RoWikicity:Alegeri. Dar altfel trebuie să întrebi dacă sunt oameni care vor să dau un minister. Sau altfel tre' să întrebi dacă este spaţiu de muncă la ministerul ăla.. (ca un "secretar de stat" sau cum se numesc..) Alexandru dp. 9 ianuarie 2008 15:04 (UTC) ::Eu chiar am vrut să scriu aci la cafenea ca vreau să dau un anumit minister. Am putea să facem noi alegeri... mai mici! Iar dacă o persoană vrea un anumit minister, să se organizeze voturi noi (sper că am fost înţeles ) --VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 15:23 (UTC) :::Mda. Sau altfel facem alegeri noi, dar cu mai puţine ministere. Pentru că,.. nu prea am lucrat cu ministerele până acum . 9 ianuarie 2008 15:27 (UTC) :::Până acum... însă pe viitor...! Oricum, vroiam să zic că dacă eu vreau să fiu ministru într-un minister, de exemplu unul al tău, să depun o cerere şi să se facă alegeri noi, să votam dacă vrem să rămâi tu... sau deja eu. --VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::::Sper să nu devine un haos . Dar, bine. Dacă facem aşa cred că tre' să fie şi o limită (2/3 pe utilizator?) 9 ianuarie 2008 15:35 (UTC) :(Ooh, that darned Romanian 9 ianuarie 2008 15:44 (UTC)) Păi un ministru poate fi demis... la 3 luni de exemplu (cred că o lună ar fi prea puţin). --VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 15:52 (UTC) :Nu, vroiam să zic: un utilizator are voie să îşi aleagă (adică, să deschidă un sondaj) maxim 2 sau 3 ministere. 9 ianuarie 2008 15:55 (UTC) ::Deja două propuneri pentru viitor. --VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 16:00 (UTC) :::Păi, propune-le 9 ianuarie 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Mersi pentru explicatii. Cat dureaza un mandat? Un an? Nu va faceti probleme ...Voi candida atunci doar ca sunt niste ministere goale si credeam ca nimeni nu a fost ales. :)--Marius.deaconu 9 ianuarie 2008 16:38 (UTC) :::Aştepţi un an? Adică, până în septembrie? :-O 9 ianuarie 2008 16:50 (UTC) :::Vezi RoWikicity:Alegeri şi Guvernul Vitalie. (Toate hotărârile sondajelor puse în constituţie, nu?)--VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 16:55 (UTC) ::::Euhm, ele should puse în constituţie . De aia vreau să re-scrim constituţia. 9 ianuarie 2008 16:57 (UTC) ::Un deaznodamant pentru aceasta discutie... Careva?--Marius.deaconu 10 ianuarie 2008 14:31 (UTC) Vă rog.. să votaţi! Proposal for the derecognition of the Vreêlandic Republic (wow, ce nume ) 9 ianuarie 2008 15:57 (UTC) Sat nou As dori sa infiintez un nou sat in NE tarii noastre situat intre cele 2 masive muntoase. Ce ziceti?--Marius.deaconu 10 ianuarie 2008 15:43 (UTC) * 10 ianuarie 2008 15:44 (UTC) *:Translation please? 10 ianuarie 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::He wants to found a new village in the northwestern part of Adlibita, between the two mountain ranges (see the map). Look, the rules here are not so strict like in Libertas about creating villages. We want and we need them :-) 10 ianuarie 2008 16:03 (UTC) :::Okay :) In Lovia neither, although there is a sort ofunofficial permission from the community required. 10 ianuarie 2008 16:04 (UTC) ::::Here it is too (RoWikicity:Pagini noi), but untill now they've been disrespected all the time :-) (you did too ). So it was nice, that Marius asked it first :-). 10 ianuarie 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::::I didn't disrespect the rules: Highboro already existed! 10 ianuarie 2008 16:15 (UTC) ::::::Yes, you did! This page already existed before you founded Highboro. But who cares? 10 ianuarie 2008 16:23 (UTC) * 10 ianuarie 2008 16:15 (UTC) * OK, dar ar fi mai bine sa ne oprim de acum cu crearea de noi sate. Asta pana o sa avem mai multi contribuitori. --Mocu 10 ianuarie 2008 18:22 (UTC) * : de acord! 10 ianuarie 2008 19:34 (UTC) Vanzare autobuze Cui trebuie sa ma adresez spre a vinde autobuze produse de firma mea Regiei Autonome de Transport Christianenburg?--Marius.deaconu 11 ianuarie 2008 15:11 (UTC) :Vitalie. 11 ianuarie 2008 15:53 (UTC) Măneni Constitutia Unde gasesc un link spre Constitutie?--Marius.deaconu 17 ianuarie 2008 18:55 (UTC) :RoWikicity:Constituţie. --Mocu 17 ianuarie 2008 20:23 (UTC) Parlamentul Adlibitan Petru s-a autoblocat :( Iată aici un mesaj de la el, primit pe mess, la scurt timp după autoblocarea sa: Salutare tuturor cetăţenilor Adlibitei. Aici Dimitriu Petru (cunoscut ca PetruD), ministru şi administrator al site-ului. Am decis de bună voie de a părăsi această lume, mai virtuală sau mai reală cu o anume părere de rău pentru că povestea s-a sfârşit tocmai acum şi aici. Experienţa de la RoWikicity a fost una pe cât de plăcută pe atât de palpitantă şi tot pe atât de frumoasă. Am asistat împreună la diverse evenimente. Am legat prietenii. Am cunoscut oameni şi culturi noi. Am cunoscut duşmani şi am învăţat să-i tolerăm (referindu-mă la celebra Censuree). Dar cel mai important lucru, zic eu, este că am legat nişte prietenii astfel i-am cunoscut pe cei mai sinceri şi mai adevăraţi prieteni pe care i-am avut vreodată, pe Mocu şi pe Al. Astfel, noi nu am rămas o comunitate de oameni care nu se cunosc între ei ci o comunitate care pune suflet în ceea ce face. Decizia mea de a părăsi acest proiect am luat-o cu greutate şi cu fermitate dar şi cu tristeţe în acelaşi timp. Motivul este că proiectul mi-a plăcut foarte mult dar m-a dezamăgit văzând că nu atrage pe nimeni. M-am întristat enorm văzând că proiectul nostru era unul fantomă, unul care nu era văzut de nimeni şi care nu interesa pe nimeni. Recent au apărut nişte contribuitori noi care s-au sfiit la început apoi au crescut avântul dar apoi au dispărut şi ei. Acest lucru mi-a dat ultima rază de speranţă odată cu care s-a stins şi dorinţa mea de a contribui Nu voi uita ce am făcut aici niciodată. Iar voi, cei care rămâneţi în urma mea nu mă plângeţi căci eu vă voi veghea şi, poate, vă voi mai trimite câte un mesaj prin intermediul lui Andrei (Mocu). Vă doresc succes în continuare şi distracţie plăcută. Cu părere de rău, PetruD. Asta e. Poate va reveni totuşi. --Mocu 19 ianuarie 2008 21:50 (UTC) :E mare pacat! Adlibita a pierdut unul dintre cei mai buni oameni. Atat de tanar si totusi atat de matur. Poate firea sa copilărească. Nu contează... Dacă nu revine după o perioadă de tip ar trebui să vedem ce facem cu contribuţiile lui. Poate se răzgândeşte...--Marius.deaconu 20 ianuarie 2008 17:19 (UTC) ::Mare, mare, mare păcat. What can I say.. ? . O să discut şi cu el despre decizia lui pe Messenger.. 20 ianuarie 2008 18:54 (UTC) Euro Adlibitan Vă place? Vezi şi stema Adlibitei. 20 ianuarie 2008 18:54 (UTC) 300px|leftthumb|300px|left